


I Kissed a Boy.

by UnicornCooky



Category: Arma Angelus, Black Cards, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, Songfic, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Based around Cobra Starship's cover/parody of I Kissed a Girl





	

Pete peered around the room, eyes narrowed as he picked out all the hottest people in the room. His gaze landed on a group of girls sitting in the back of the club, all grouped around a table that looked too small for so many people. They were all craning their necks or stretching across the table to get a look at the cell phone in one girl's hands, gasping and giggling and smiling and at certain points even looking like they were about to cry. 

He had no idea what was so interesting and emotional that it was making them flail about one minute and sob the next, but he sure as hell was determined to get their attention on something else. 

As Pete realized he may have been too far away to actually get their attention, he stealthily weaved his way through the crowded club, leaving his group of friends and creating his blinds at a table a foot away from them. It wasn't until he looked away to type something out on his phone that he noticed you sitting there across the table from him, and he smiled a bit and waved, the situation a little awkward because he just sat at someone's table without asking or even acknowledging them, but it was a nice exchange nonetheless. 

He figured his plan would work out well, until three guys in varsity jackets approached the girls' table, with quite a lot of drinks in their arms. They placed them down, and squeezed into the already-packed booth. Pete mentally cursed, and frowned even harder when he saw one of the guys kiss the girl that he'd been hoping for most. 

So, he had to come up with another plan. 

With a jolt of frustration and adrenaline, Pete did something that he figured he would regret later on. 

He turned to you, and leaned over the table so that he could get close to your face, a drunken bluntness to everything he said that night. 

"Wanna get laid tonight?" He blurted, tapping his foot against the floor. It took you by surprise, and you blushed madly. "Wh-What?" You choked out. You could hardly process what he was asking, and if it was what you thought it was, the answer would surely be yes; Pete was incredibly handsome and you wouldn't mind getting your hands on him tonight. "Do you want to get laid?" He asked again, this time pausing between every word as if they were all sentences. 

You blushed even harder and tried your best not to stutter, still not really comprehending, but agreed anyway. You saw a devilish grin spread across his face, and he hopped out of the booth that contained your table, then pulled you up with him. You followed along unknowingly, after all you were always pretty naive. 

He pulled you close to him and whispered a few instructions in your ear, and you began to wonder why he even pulled you up, considering part of it was for you to sit back down. 

You did as told anyway, adding a more femme effect to your seating position by sitting so that your legs were out of the booth and crossing them knee-against-knee. You propped your elbow up on the table so that you could rest your head in your hands, and waited for what was next to come.

It obviously wasn't much longer until Pete came back with the drinks he had planned on getting, and you noticed that he had made sure not to let the bartender pop the lids off of the bottles of beer so that they wouldn't spill. He pretended to struggle with getting through the crowd, and bumped into the girls' table. You honestly couldn't help but think of how good he was at acting. 

You saw him apologize profusely and do no more, then he walked over to your table and placed down the two bottles. 

"Are they watching?" He asked discreetly, and made sure not to look as if he's doing anything but pop the lids off the bottles with the edge of the metal table. You nodded, and he smiled again, placing down the bottles once he finished and dragging you out of your seat. He then sat down where you were seconds before, and pulled you into his lap. 

His smile got wider when you saw his face and all of a sudden you couldn't help but despise what you'd complimented him on earlier. 

You were a little disoriented when he grabbed your face and pulled you in for a kiss. It was wet and sloppy and you didn't know what was going on at first, but eventually you closed your eyes and kissed back. You ended up straddling his lap and with your arms around his neck. Pete nipped at your lip and pulled away after a little bit to sneak a glance at the group of girls, who were now watching you two intently. 

He moved his gaze back onto your face and started trailing his hands down your body and to your thighs, and you immediately hated yourself for gasping a little too loudly when he squeezed them gently, just below your bum. Pete licked his lips, but quickly glanced over at the table of girls, to see one walking your way. 

Pete still didn't let up, he moved his hands back up a little bit and rested them against your bum, and you never cursed being a male more in your life. You just hoped he wouldn't notice. 

He pretended not to realize that she had walked up to you two until she tapped on his shoulder, and he snapped his head up as if she'd snuck up on him. "Uhm, _hi _. My name's Kate, and I just wanted to pop in and give you this in case you or your boyfriend wanted to, uh... _hang out _, sometime." She said, and dropped a piece of paper with a phone number onto the table.____

____Pete smiled as she walked away, and had to fight off punching the air. He pulled you closer on instinct, hugging you tightly, and the anxiety that your little problem wouldn't go unnoticed became greater. It wasn't until then that Pete came across the group of friends that he left and forgot about, giving him questioning looks. He simply gave them a thumbs up, and they started to cheer and fist-pump for their friend._ _ _ _

____"You're a _very _good actor." Pete said, his hands instinctively going back to where they were before. "S-So are you..." You said. You felt a little guilty though, and couldn't shut your mouth. "But I w-wasn't acting..." The brunet laughed and squeezed your butt tightly. "Neither was I. Wanna head out?" Suggested he. You blushed and nodded, taken aback by his forwardness like you were before.___ _ _ _

______You didn't have time to do anything else before he picked you up and began to carry you towards the bathroom, discarding your still-full beers and the number of that Kate girl that he had liked so much. He brought you into the room, kicking at all of the stall doors to make sure it was empty before he closed the main door and locked it, all the while supporting you with your legs around his waist and one hand on your butt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I– can't you get in trouble for that?" You asked, alarmed, and he placed you down on the counter that had three sinks lined up in a row. "Yep." That was all you heard before you felt him pulling down your skinny jeans with incredible ease, especially considering your belt was still buckled. You let out a little moan at the sight in front of you; Pete was on his knees, on the dirty nightclub bathroom floor, pulling off your pants and underwear like it was no big deal._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We can't take too long just in case someone needs the bathroom, but I swear to God, ten minutes is all I need to have you shaking." He snickered, and pulled out a condom from his back pocket, then stood up and positioned himself in between your legs. You blushed hard, and he took the condom and held it in between his teeth, so that his hands would be free to rid himself of his own jeans and briefs._ _ _ _ _ _

______You looked down between you two, and had to stop yourself from flinching away at the thought that this was actually going to happen. He wasn't too extremely big – porn always exaggerated that part and nothing you would have in real life could ever be like that – but he was still pretty big nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pete tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it on as fast as he could, then spit in his hand, and you watched him while he started to jerk himself off, covering his stiff cock with saliva. He saw you watching and smirked, using his other hand to tug at your cock along with his. It took you by surprise, and you tilted your head back, and released a moan louder than you would have liked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pete chuckled almost evilly. Your face went redder than you were sure it ever had before, and you bucked up into his hand. "Be patient, sweetheart. You're gonna get it soon enough," He teased, "Bend over the sink for me, baby." You nodded eagerly and hopped down, then turned around and bent over, and you swore you heard him growl like a hungry animal._ _ _ _ _ _

______It felt like he had just left you there, humiliated and bent over a public bathroom sink for anyone to see. You didn't dare look in the mirror, for fear of being embarrassed too greatly. You almost turned around and pulled up your pants, but you felt Pete slowly push his wet cock into you. You gasped loudly, and looked back to make sure it was really him and not some random guy who took it as a 'take what you need' situation. Pete's frame physically trembled at the sight of you looking back at him, and he grabbed you by the hair to balance himself as he pumped in and out of you slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fucking _hell _, look at you, taking a big dick in your little tight ass and looking back at it like pretty little whore, so fucking gorgeous." He groaned, and you let out a pornographic moan, looking away and resting your forehead against the sink. "Fuck, go faster, _please _..." You keened as you pushed back against him. You heard him chuckle darkly, and you let out an essential scream when he pulled out of you completely and slammed back in full force._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Your moans were bouncing off the walls, the new erratic pace having been just what you needed. "Oh fuck, Jesus Christ, d-don't stop, holy shit!" You felt Pete pull your hair hard enough to bring your upper body to his chest. He wrapped his arm around you to keep you there, still gripping your hair tight to tilt your head back so that he could kiss your neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So fuckin' tight, goddamn..." He mumbled into your skin, slowing down and angling his hips just right. You screamed so loud you were sure the entire club could hear you, and Pete reached around to jerk you off slowly. "That's right...Fuck, feels good doesn't it? You like it when I hit that spot, baby?" His voice was breathy and pornographic, and it only added to what you were feeling. "Y-Yes, _fuck _yes, it feels so good, please don't stop!" You begged pathetically.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Mmh...fine." Pete said, and slammed into your prostate once again, harder this time. You screamed louder than before, and he decided he really liked that sound, so he continued to do so. He pushed you back down so that you were bent over like before, placing both hands on your bum and slamming into that spot with as much force as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're gonna cum already, honey? God, you're so fragile, and its so easy to get you there, you can even tell when you're there. So expressive." He mused, and you whined loudly, tears streaming down your cheeks from the feeling of his cock stretching you and slamming into your prostate at the same time. Pete pulled all the way out and slammed back in again, and with that last hit, you were finished. You screamed as hot ribbons of white shot all over the floor, and you swore you could sense the smirk on Pete's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" _See _?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He pulled out of your now-sensitive hole, jerking himself off, and pulling the condom off just in time to shoot his load all over your bum. You laid there against the sink, a panting mess, and saw Pete pulling up his pants out of the corner of your eye. You frowned a little when you remembered this was suppose to be _hit-it-and-quit-it _, but Pete stopped before he walked out.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Call me, okay?" He said, placing a strip of paper on the counter next to you, "I'd help you clean up, but the guys are gonna flip their shit if o don't show up soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You smiled and nodded, and leaned up, thankful that he locked the door before he closed it. You picked up the paper and inspected it for a moment, and smiled wider when you found out that it wasn't just a phone number. The reason you were so happy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You finally knew this guy's name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
